Episode 308.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban! (Part 4)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello is having a tough time with his relatives (yet again). He runs away after using magic to inflate Mr. Mitchell's sister Mrs. Toney who was being offensive towards Nonny's parents. Initially scared for using magic outside the school, he is pleasantly surprised that he won't be penalized after all. However, he soon learns that a dangerous criminal and Rotten Tomato's trusted aide Frank has escaped from the Azkaban prison and wants to kill Nonny to avenge the Dark Lord. To worsen the conditions for Nonny, vile creatures called Dementors are appointed to guard the school gates and inexplicably happen to have the most horrible effect on him. Little does Nonny know that by the end of this year, many holes in his past (whatever he knows of it) will be filled up and he will have a clearer vision of what the future has in store... Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a bit of violence, a little bit of cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 2004 film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets!" This story takes place a year after the second story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (The Whomping Willow idly casts off a few withering leaves.) Sir Cadogan: What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The Fat Lady has been replaced by a painting of a tiny knight. Stalking a bare stretch of grass as his pony grazes nearby, he brandishes his sword wildly as a group of Gryffindors regard him warily.) Sir Cadogan: Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues! Dean: He's barking mad! Tom: What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job. Goby: But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list. (As Goby holds up a wrinkled piece of parchment, Nonny, Gil, and Molly begin to exit.) Sir Cadogan: Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan! Gil: Yeah, we'll call you... if we ever need someone mental. (Scene: Sir Mulligan's Classroom) (Snap! Mr. Grumpfish pulls down a screen over the blackboard, turns.) Mr. Grumpfish: Turn to page 394. (As the students eye Mr. Grumpfish with guarded curiosity, Tobias finishes scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balls it up in his hands. As he opens them, a moth flutters from his palms.) Nonny: Excuse me, sir, but... where's Sir Mulligan? Mr. Grumpfish: That's not really your concern, is it, Pirruccello? Suffice it to say, your Sir finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394. (Mr. Grumpfish waves the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show begins. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Gil frowns down at his book.) Gil: Werewolves? Molly: But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks -- Mr. Grumpfish: Quiet! Gil: (to Nonny) When did she come in? Did you see her come in... Mr. Grumpfish: Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf? (As the class stares mutely at a SLIDE of an attacking werewolf, Molly waiting desperately for someone to respond to Mr. Grumpfish's question, the moth flutters by Nonny. Swat! He pins it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Tobias's parchment has reappeared.) Mr. Grumpfish: No one? How... disappointing. Molly: Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind -- (Tobias lets out a low howl.) Mr. Grumpfish: Quiet, Tobias! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Gentilella. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Gil: (to Nonny) He's got a point, you know. (Nonny stares at the parchment. Tobias has drawn a crude caricature of Nonny in his Quidditch robes being struck by lightning over and over.) Mr. Grumpfish: Five points from Gryffindor! (to the class) As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it. (suddenly) Passing notes, Pirruccello? (Mr. Grumpfish snatches the drawing from under Nonny's nose. Eyes it.) Mr. Grumpfish: Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in. (As Snape turns away, Malfoy sniggers with Jonesy, Joshua, and Chimpy. Nonny glances down at the drawing once more and there is a true sound of rumble of thunder and a stitch of lightning.) (Scene: Quidditch Pitch) (It strikes one of the golden Quidditch rings and the clouds bloom with icy blue light. Far below, in the stands, rain lashes the sea of umbrellas. As one flies free, soaring end over end into the sky, the... crowd explodes and two Quidditch squads -- Gryffindor in scarlet, Hufflepuff in canary-yellow -- shoot into the air. Twin bludgers fire skyward, and the match is on. Nonny rises like a rocket through the mist, his robes snapping violently in the wind. As he flies, rain falling like needles before him, every dark cloud concealing potential danger. Beaters crisscross his path. A bludger whizzes past, then a second rockets directly at him. Swoop! -- Nonny ducks, watches the bludger shatter the broom of a Hufflepuff Beater. The Beater goes into a wild spiral, vanishes in the mist. Gil squints upward, the players little more than streaking blurs from his vantage. Ka-sssst! A stich of lightning strikes the tail of Dolly Gentilella's broom. As it bursts into flames, she plummets to the pitch. Gil looks down at his own hand. In the highly-charged air, the hair above his knuckles rises. In the sky, Nonny flies fearlessly, searching for the Snitch as Bludgers pierce the clouds above him and chasers flit in and out of view far below. Suddenly, in the stands opposite, a black umbrella flies from the hand of a Ravenclaw girl. For a moment, it sails wondrously through the heavy air, a Magritte dream, then -- Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! -- abruptly picks up speed, rotating like a hatchet. Nonny ducks, turns, and watches it disappear into a bank of clouds. Then... something glimmers: the Snitch. Instantly, Nonny jets off closing fast on the tiny, glimmering ball, chasing it through one cloud... then another... and another... until... he breaks into a clear patch of sky... only to find the Snitch is gone. Angrily, Nonny whips the Nimbus back around, searching the horizon frantically, when he spies something: In the stadium's highest tower, something enormous flickers briefly in silhouette, then is obscured by a veil of mist. Nonny turns. In the distance, the stray umbrella spins into view, harpoons a player. Nonny's eyes shift. The Snitch shuffers like a firefly in the dark underbelly of a cloud. Nonny begins to go... when the veil of mist shrouding the high tower shifts and -- for one brief moment -- a great dog is revealed. As this mist closes, Nonny frowns, jets away. As Nonny pelts after the Snitch, the crowd rises to their feet, roaring. Gil grins over the binoculars, watching Nonny shred the mist as he urges his broom on.) Nonny: Faster! Come on! (The trace of a smile forms on Nonny's lips as he closes on the Snitch... only yards away... reaching out... when... a thin glaze of ice clouds his goggles. He wipes at them, then flinches: blood trickles down his cheek. The rain is turning to needles. Needles of ice. Nonny glances at the handle of his broomstick. The water sluicing through the grain is freezing. Vapor streams from his mouth and nose. Swoosh! A dark silhouette passes on his right. He turns. Swoosh! -- a twin silhouette passes on his left. Nonny sees neither. Looks down. The layers of mist are parting below. Lightning strikes. Reveals: an army of silhouettes drifting onto the pitch. A vast legion of them... Dementors. A distant whistle weaves into the wind, rises in pitch, not a whistle at all, but a... scream. A woman's scream. Nonny's eyes flutter, and wisps of silvery white light float from his mouth. His goggles glaze over completely. His fingers, rigid, can no longer grip the broom and... He falls.) Molly: No!!! (Nonny and broom tumble in opposite directions. The Nimbus soars end over end, tossed by the currents, then drops... right into the Whomping Willow. Floomph! Nonny, in freefall, drops through one cloud, then another. Plummeting through the circling Dementors. Then... a tall figure rises from the crowd. Raises an open hand to the heavens. Eyes angry but clear. Mr. Grouper. An explosion -- more powerful than thunder -- rocks the air. A flash -- more fierce than lightning -- shocks the sky. And then... not a sound. For the longest time. Then... voices:) Gil: Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he? Pablo: Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet. Brett: Yeah, c'mon, Gil. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking. Nonny: Probably a right sight better than he normally does. (Nonny opens his eyes and Gil, Pablo, Brett, and Molly slowly come into focus, standing at the foot of his bed in the hospital wing.) Molly: Nonny! How're you feeling? (Scene: Hospital Wing) (As Nonny edges up against his pillow, a nurse removes the spokes of an umbrella from a Hufflepuff player's neck. Nonny doesn't look so good himself.) Nonny: Brilliant. Pablo: Gave us a right good scare, mate. Nonny: What happened? Gil: You fell off your broom. Nonny: Really? I meant the match. Who won? (Silence. Uncomfortable glances.) Molly: No one blames you, Nonny. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Mr. Grouper was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off. (Nonny nods grimly, stares at the rain lashing the window.) Gil: There's something else you should know, Nonny. Your Nimbus -- when it blew away? -- it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well... (He tips a bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs onto the bed. As Nonn stares, there is a gentle wind.) Sir Mulligan: I'm sorry about your broom, Nonny. There's no chance of fixing it? (Scene: Black Lake) (Nonny shakes his head in response to Sir Mulligan's question, then -- Whoosh! -- sets Hedwig free of her traces. As she soars into the sky, Nonny and Sir Mulligan watch from the lake's edge.) Nonny: Why do they affect me so, Sir Mulligan? I mean, more than everyone else... Sir Mulligan: Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You're not weak, Nonny. The Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nonny: I'm scared, Sir Mulligan. Sir Mulligan: I'd consider you a fool if you weren't. Nonny: I need to learn how to fight them. You could teach me, Sir Mulligan. You made that Dementor on the train go away... Sir Mulligan: There was only one that night... Nonny: But you made it go away. Sir Mulligan: (a beat) I don't pretend to be an expert, Nonny. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling... tired. (Nonny turns, studies Sir Mulligan's haggard face. A weary smile appears as Hedwig's reflection glides over Sir Mulligan's irises.) Sir Mulligan: Beautiful... (Nonny looks up, watches Hedwig pinwheel through the blue, past the Clock Tower and exit frame. Skies pale, and snow begins to fall.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Weeks later, Bubblewarts castle is dusted in white.) (Scene: Clock Tower) (Nonny, framed in the window, stares out, looking forlorn. In reflection, snow falls on the glass. A ragged line of students follows Mrs. Grouper toward the bridge. Nonny's POV becomes objective.) (Scene: Clock Tower Courtyard) (Footprints appear in the snow, moving quickly to join the other students. Suddenly, Pablo and Brett appear, heading the opposite way and... the footprints reverse themselves... as if Pablo and Brett were escorting an invisible person.) Pablo: Clever, Nonny. Brett: But not clever enough. Pablo: Besides, we've got a better way. (Scene: Entrance Hall) (The great doors open and Pablo and Brett enter. The Invisibility Cloak drops and Nonny is revealed, looking cross. Instantly, Pablo slaps a worn roll of parchment into his hand. Nonny unfurls it. Frowns. It's blank.) Nonny: What's this rubbish? Pablo: Rubbish he says. That there's the secret to our success. Brett: It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me. Pablo: But we've decided your need's greater than ours. Brett, if you will... Brett: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. (Brett touches his wand to the parchment and intricate ink lines surface in the fiber of the paper, spread like veins. Nonny reads the curious words at the top:) Nonny: 'Messrs Moony, Polar Bear, Bud, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map'...? Brett: Ah... Moony, Polar Bear, Bud, and Prongs. We owe them so much. Nonny: Hang on. This is Bubblewarts! And that... No. Is that really... (Nonny points to a small moving dot labeled "Mr. Grouper.") Pablo: Mr. Grouper. Brett: In his study. Pablo: Pacing. Brett: Does that a lot. Nonny: You mean, this map shows... Pablo: Everyone. Nonny: Everyone? Brett: Everyone. Pablo: Where they are. Brett: What they're doing. Pablo: Every minute. Brett: Of every day. Nonny: Brilliant! Where'd you get it? Pablo: Nicked it from the Marching Bandit's office, of course, first year. Now listen. There's seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend... Pablo and Brett: This one. Brett: The One-Eyed Witch on the third floor. Nonny: The One-Eyed... Pablo: Witch, right. But you best hurry. The Marching Bandit is heading this way. (as they go) Oh. And, Nonny? When you're done, make sure to give it a tap and say, 'Mischief managed.' Otherwise, anyone can read it. (Scene: Divination Stairwell) (Nonny approaches a statue of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch. Nonny traces his finger along the tattered surface to an ink figure labeled "Nonny Pirruccello." A tiny speech bubble appears: "Dissendium.") Nonny: Dissendium? (Click! The witch's eye opens and the statue pivots, revealing a dark opening in the floor. As Nonny crouches, squinting, a cool draft of air ruffles his hair.) (Scene: Underground Passageway) (A tiny light bobs in the distance, fracturing the darkness, then Nonny appears, the tip of his wand glowing, map in hand. "Nonny Pirruccello" glides across the parchment. Nonny stops, cranes his neck. Stone steps. Taps the map.) Nonny: Mischief managed. (Scene: Cellar) (A trapdoor lifts. Nonny's eyes appear. As he pulls himself up, a door bangs open. Dense chatter roars from above. Quickly, Nonny hides, watches a man's boots descend the stairs.) Woman Snail: A box of Jelly Slugs as well, Horace. We're nearly cleared out. (Horace grunts, begins moving boxes. Nonny looks up to the cellar door, takes out the invisibility cloak.) (Scene: Honeyduke's Sweetshop) (The cellar door opens -- but no one appears. A sweet tooth's dream is swarming with customers. Up ahead, Goby prepares to lick the lollipop in his hand, when it simply floats from his fingers and out the door.) (Scene: Main Street (Bubblemeade Village)) (The lollipop floats into the misty, fog-shrouded chaos of Main Street. As the lollipop drifts on, footprints appear in the snow below.) (Scene: Shrieking Shack) (At this elevation, the mist hangs in thick, undulating veils, the Shrieking Shack an eerie silhouette in the gloom. Gil and Molly stand stiffly, attempting, as best they can, to conceal the fact that, basically, they're scared stiff.) Molly: It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that? Gil: Twice. Molly: Should we move a bit closer? Gil: Huh? Oh... All right... (They take a step. One step. Stop dead.) Gil: Actually, it's fine from here. Molly: Perfect. (Just then, voices echo and three figures appear over the rise, phantoms in the mist. Tobias. Jonesy. Joshua. Chimpy.) Tobias: Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Turbo Charged Boy. Don't your family all sleep in one room? Gil: Shut your mouth, Tobias. Tobias: (clucking his tongue) Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Turbo Charged Boy to respect his superiors. Molly: (a harsh chuckle) Hope you don't mean yourself. (Tobias's eyes shift, regard Molly with disgust.) Tobias: How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud -- (Splat! Tobias takes a snowball to the grill. Splutters:) Tobias: Who did that! (Tobias glances about in confusion, when -- Splat! Splat! -- he takes two more. Molly and Gil glance about uneasily.) Tobias: Well, don't just stand there! (Jonesy and Joshua start for Ron and Hermione, when -- Flumph! -- their knees go out and they fall headfirst into the snow. Tobias begins to back away fearfully, eying the mist...) Tobias: Wait a minute, there's something out here -- Aaaaaaahhhh!!! (Tobias's ski mask is pulled over his eyes, he's spun about, given a rough kick to the ass and sent stumbling over the rise and out of sight. Instantly, Jonesy and Joshua join him. Gil and Molly stand frozen, exchange a nervous glance, and... dash off... when -- Flumph! -- they both go flying, land on their pants in the snow. As they sit up, they hear... laughter. Molly's eyes narrow in suspicion.) Molly: Nonny? Nonny...? (The Invisibility Cloak drops. Sure enough. Nonny. Grinning.) Gil: Bloody hell, Nonny! That was not funny! (But he's smiling. They all are. He and Molly pelt Nonny with snowballs.) (Scene: Main Street (Bubblemeade Village)) (The trio trudge through the swirling snow. Nonny's donned Molly's scarf and Gil's hat to disguise himself.) Gil: Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map! Molly: But Nonny isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Mrs. Grouper, aren't you? Gil: Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his -- Molly: Oh, shut up. Marty Snailer: Sandy, m'dear! (Up ahead Marty Snailer emerges from a ministry sleigh as Mr. Langoustine swings the door clear and -- with unfortunate ease -- rips it clean off the fittings. Mr. Langoustine joins Mrs. Grouper and a curvy barmaid outside the Three Broomsticks Pub.) Molly: That's Sandy. Gil fancies her. Gil: It's not true! Nonny: Shhh. Marty Snailer: I trust business is good? Sandy: It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night. Marty Snailer: We have a killer on the loose. Sandy: Frank the Tow Truck Lobster? In Bubblemeade! And what would bring him here? Marty Snailer: Nonny Pirruccello. Sandy: Nonny Pirruccello! (Marty Snailer looks around nervously, then jerks his head toward the pub. He leads Sandy and Mrs. Grouper inside.) Gil: Nonny? (He's gone. Footprints track through the snow, into the pub.) (Scene: Three Broomsticks Pub) (As he threads through the teeming pub, past a sign ("No Underage Wizards") and nearly collides with some very strange-looking patrons. Gil and Molly ripple briefly past a frosted window, then... three shrunken heads swing into view.) Shrunken Head 1: So I says to him, 'Careful, Ned. Don't want to go losing your head!' (As the three heads cackle hysterically, bobbing up and down on their strings, Nonny turns... just as an unshaven wizard's arm whips down and a dart goes whistling right toward Nonny's eyes. Nonny ducks, pivots, and -- Thwock! -- sees the dart pierce the cork of the disfigured dartboard behind him. Nonny hurries on, trailing Marty Snailer and Mrs. Grouper up a dark stairwell as Sandy leads them into a small back room. As the door starts to close, Nonny rushes forward: Slam! Too late. The knob turns, the door opens.) (Scene: Card Room) (Snow flutters off the sill of a half-open window. Mrs. Grouper turns, frowning, and re-closes the door, harder this time, then joins Marty Snailer and Sandy. Nonny's POV shifts from one to the other as they speak.) Sandy: Come on then. Let's hear it. Mrs. Grouper: Years ago, when Nonny Pirruccello's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was black. And he told... Sandy: You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Frank's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay. Marty Snailer: Ha! Tell that to the Polar Bear! Sandy: The Polar Bear? Mrs. Grouper: Little lump of a boy? Always tagging after Frank and... Sandy: I remember him. What's he got to do with it? Mrs. Grouper: After the Pirruccellos were killed, the Polar Bear went looking for Frank. And, unfortunately... found him. Marty Snailer: Frank was vicious. He didn't kill the Polar Bear. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger -- there's your hearsay. (Sandy looks to Mrs. Grouper. She nods grimly.) Mrs. Grouper: Frank the Tow Truck Lobster may not have put his hands to the Pirruccellos, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started. Sandy: Nonny. (Mrs. Grouper nods, then looks pained.) Marty Snailer: But that's not the worst of it. Sandy: What could be worse? Mrs. Grouper: This: Frank the Tow Truck Lobster was and remains today... Nonny Pirruccello's godfather. (Blam! The pub doors fly open, reveal Main Street, where Gil and Molly wait, rubbing their hands against the chill.) (Scene: Main Street (Bubblemeade Village)) (As they look down, footprints appear in the snow. Nonny's POV ends. Molly and Gil leave frame, then holds on a poster of Frank, fluttering against a lamppost: "Have you seen this wizard?") (Scene: Outskirts of Town) (At the end of a rocky outcrop, the footprints end and sobs are heard. Gil takes Molly's arm, discouraging her from going further, but she does, filling the footprints with her own, then kneeling and -- very gently -- drawing the cloak from Nonny. He stares into the mist, eyes stinging with tears.) Nonny: He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend. (eyes hardening) I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him. End of Part 4. Recap At Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Mr. Grumpfish takes over Sir Mulligan because he is not here. The class were learning about werewolves. When Molly answers a question, Mr. Grumpfish doesn't seem to be happy. Tobias does a drawing of Nonny stucked by lightning at Quidditch and he gave it to Nonny. When Mr. Grumpfish sees the drawing, he was not pleased with Nonny and accuses him for drawing that. At Quidditch, Nonny tries to catch the Golden Snitch. But when he flew high up in the sky, the Dementors appear. Nonny fell off his broom and Mr. Grouper saved him. At the Hospital Wing, Gil, Molly, Pablo, and Brett explained to Nonny what happened. His broomstick was broken, and Mr. Grouper sent the Dementors away. At the Black Lake, Nonny and Sir Mulligan had a chat about Dementors. Nonny wants Sir Mulligan to teach him how to make Dementors go away, and Sir Mulligan said yes. In the holidays, Nonny plans to go to Bubblemeade, but Pablo and Brett show him a quick way to get to Bubblemeade by using the Marauder's Map that shows him locations around Bubblewarts and where people are. So, Nonny takes the secret passage to get to Bubblemeade. He made it to Bubblemeade in the Invisibility Cloak. When Tobias bullies Gil and Molly, Nonny arrives in the Invisibility Cloak, and begins to throw snowballs at Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua and made them fall over on the snow and slip. After they got away, Nonny takes off the Invisibility Cloak, and he, Gil, and Molly laughed. At Bubblemeade Street, they soon find Sandy, Marty Snailer, and Mrs. Grouper chatting and they go in the Three Broomsticks Pub. Nonny puts on the Invisibility Cloak again and goes inside to hear what they're chatting about. He overhears that Frank the Tow Truck Lobster betrayed his parents and he was their friend, and all about someone called the Polar Bear, and Mrs. Grouper revealed that Frank is Nonny's godfather. Nonny was shocked and he cried. When Gil and Molly found him, he told them about what he heard and he is going to be ready for Frank if he finds him and he's going to kill him. Category:Stories